Rosewood Never Dies
by L R M 6
Summary: The LiArs have grown up and mAde fAmilies. But, the new 16 year olds go on A journey to find out their mothers secrets, while mAking a few of their own.
1. Charactor Descriptions

Rosewood Never Dies

Aria and Ezra Fitz

Xena (16) - Just like her mother but has her father's blue eyes. She's not short like Aria. Loves to read and write.

Kathy (4) - Has her father's curly dark hair and blue eyes. She's very artsy like her mother and isn't well behaved.

Charlie (2) - Has his mother's eyes. He's very loud and keeps everyone up at night.

Hanna and Caleb Rivers

Julian (19) - Looks like his father and is very protective of Tanya.

Andrew (17) - Looks like his mother but has his father's eyes. Doesn't care.

Tanya (16) - Looks like her mother. Short. Very pretty. She is in with the Populars. She loves fashion.

Emily and Ali Fields

Bex (16) - She was adopted. Has red hair and green eyes. Loves gymnastics.

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh

Lucy (16) - Looks like her mother and father. Loves to win and sing. Twins with Eve .  
>Eve (16) - Looks like her father. Hates people. Twins with Lucy<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**I base Xena on my friend Lizza**

Chapter 1

Xena's POV

Today's the first day of sophomore year and I was sort of freaking out. See, I've no friends and the kids will make fun of me for being the Art teachers daughter. I just want to hide.

"Xena, honey." My father calls. "You are going to be late."

Professor Ezra Fitz, Head of the English Department at Hollis, is my father and I love him.

"Coming." I quickly get dressed and ready for today.

"Oh, shit." I mumble.

"What was that, honey?" my dad says.

"Nothing!"

If they see the bandages on my arm they'll suspect something is up. I quickly get dressed and scurry downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom rushed over to hug me as I came downstairs. Ever since I was born, I've been a daddy's girl and my mother can't accept that. She does everything she can to turn me over to her.

"Hey." I say and take a seat at the in between my father and little sister Kathy.

My toast was already sitting at the table with butter and jam. As usual my family sit, eat and chat till it's time to go.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Fitz, the Art teacher of Rosewood's only high school, asks.

"Let me just get my bags." I say as I run upstairs.

When I come back downstairs my sister is waiting for me with her bag.

I kneel down and give Kathy a big hug, "Be a big girl, ok?"

The tiny girl hangs on to me as if I won't ever come back.

"I'll be back tonight," I reassured her, "we can do our homework together. Ok?"

She nods and I kiss her forehead.

"That's my good brave girl!" I exclaim as rush over to my dad and give him a big hug, "See you tonight!"

"Wait, Xena," he snatches my arm and pulls up my sleeve, "what's going on?"

"Sorry dad, I got to go." I kiss his cheek and run out, "Bye!"

When I looked back he had that concerned look on his face before I slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**I base Tanya on my friend Kat**

Chapter 2

Tanya's POV

"Tanya," I hear a soft know on the door of the bathroom, "Almost finished in there?"

"One minute, Andrew." I reply as I throw it in the trash.

I leave the bathroom and run into my room. I was really worried there but it's all ok.

I dial Bex's number and wait till the third ring.

"Hello." She chirped.

"Hi, it was a false alarm-" I hear someone knock.

"What was?" My mother, Hanna, asked.

"I got to go Bex."

"Ok, see you at school."

I hung up and turned to face my mother, "Oh, nothing."

"Ok." She said, not looking convinced. She turned on her heel and went downstairs.

Tanya put on her make-up and rushed downstairs after her mom.

When she reached the kitchen she ran straight into her brothers arm.

"Julian!"

"Tanya." he lifted me high, "How's my Mini?"

"Julian," I sigh, "stop calling me that. I'm not that small."

"Yes, you are." Julian set me down.

"Why are you back so soon?" My mom asked.

"Tour was cancelled." He replied.

"Hey Jackass." Andrew said to Julian when he walked in.

"Andrew." My dad warned.

"Sorry" he mumbled and left.

"So, Mini, want a ride to school?" Julian asked.

"Yeh, let me get my bag."

"Ready?" he asks when I'm downstairs again.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I called and ran to Julian's car.

'Beep'

I looked down to my phone.

'Who threw that away? I know. You. You better run before mommy find out! Kisses -A'

I'm so screwed.


	4. Chapter 3

**I base Bex on my friend Emelia**

Chapter 3

Bex's POV

After my call from Tanya, I got up, got dressed and packed my bags. I rushed downstairs to catch Alison before she went to work.

"Ali!" I rushed down and hugged her for a minute.

"Hey, Bex." she kissed my head and said, "I got to run."

"Ok." I replied and let go.

When she opened the door, she turned around and told me, "Be good for your mother, little Bluebird."

"Bye," I called after her.

I skipped into the kitchen where my mom was making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning, honey." she turns and stares at my bags.

Alison then entered the house again.

"Forgot something," she walks over and plants a kiss on my mom's lips, "See you tonight."

My mom and Ali are so cute together.

Alison walks out and my mom asks me, "Ready to swim today?"

"Yep." I say as look at the floor. Guilty.

"Ok." she smiles sweetly and serves the pancakes.

I eat it fast and rush back upstairs.

I call Tanya's house phone and hopes she picks up.

Hanna picks up and says, "Hello."

"Hi, is Tanya there?"

"She just left with Julian."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

I'm about to hang up when my mom peeks her head through the door.

"Is that Hanna?" she asks.

"Yep. Here's my mom."

I hand over the phone and my mom walks downstairs.

I pick up my cell and my bags.

When I walk outside my mom calls, "Good luck today."

As I walk down the street my phone buzzes.

'Better not let anybody tell mommy about your extra curricular activities. Love -A'


	5. Chapter 4

**I base Lucy on Lizza too**

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

"Give me the damn knife!" I shout.

"No!" My twin, Eve, shouts back.

I try to grab it and the knife cuts me.

My father runs downstairs and grabs the knife away from us.

"Eve, Lucy!" My dad shouts.

The blood is running down my finger as I tremble, my face turning red. I give short, shallow gasps and I feel light headed.

Eve realizes what's is happening and shakes our dad and points at me. When he figures what is happening he calls my mom, "Spencer! Shh, baby." My dad rubs my back and tries to calm me, "Breathe, breathe."

"I'll go get mom!" Eve rushes upstairs.

"Shh shh."

I faint into my fathers arms.

"Lucy." My mom shakes me awake.

"Mmhmm" I mumble. I open my eyes and my family looks over the couch at me.

"You had another panic attack, baby." My father kneels down beside me and kisses my forehead.

I sit up and stare at Eve.

She rushes over to me and gives me a hug, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." We sit like that for a minute and break apart.

"Are you ready to go Eve, we have to or we'll be late." My mom says.

"I want to go." I tell them.

My dad shakes his head and says, "No, baby."

"Please! I need to go." I start to turn pink.

"Toby, let her go." My mom tries to reason with my dad.

My dad sighs and gives in, "Ok, but only if Eve looks out for her."

"Thank you daddy." I give him a hug and run upstairs to get my bags.

When I come downstairs I see my parents whispering while Eve is on the phone.

I pick up little bits of the conversation.

"… to Radley" My mom says.

"No." My dad whispers back.

"Dr Kingsley…"

"NO!" My dad contain his anger and shouts.

"Oh, Lucy honey. Are you ready to go?" My mother asks when she noticed me.

I nod eagerly and run outside.

My phone beeps and I look down to check.

'Look out, bitch. Why are you jumping to go to school? I your parents to know? -A'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xena's POV

"I'll see you after school." My mom calls as she rushed in.

I stood there, waiting for my best friend to arrive. A black Toyata drives into the parking lot. Lucy hops out with Eve in tow.

"Hi, Xena." Lucy grabs me and hugs me before nudging Eve.

"Yeh, hey." Eve turns and sees her friends waving her over, "Watch her."

She walked across the courtyard to her friends and leaving me and Lucy to talk.

"So, how was your morning?" Lucy asked as we walked in to the school.

"Same old, you?" I replied, looking at Lucy's shiny hair.

"Oh, nothing." she said too quickly.

I wondered whether she had another episode. Ever since I had known her, she had serious anger issues. She had been checked into Radley a few times and got medication, but she never took it. You had to tread very lightly around her.

The bell rung just as we got to our lockers, Lucy had her books and was rushing to class.

"Bye." she called as she scurried to AP French.

When I got my locker open, I saw a note. I got my books, closed my locker and started off to English. It said,

'I know what you did last summer!'

I stuffed the note in my pocket and hurried to class. Before I could get through the door, I heard a chorus of,

"Slut!"

I quickly sat down and tried to focus on what the teacher said.

"Miss Fitz," the teacher turned as the bell rang, "Can I speak to you?"

"Oooh," the class chorused, "The teachers kid is in trouble."

"Samuel Kahn! Get to class." Mrs Clane shouted.

"Slut." Sam muttered under his breath and stalked out.

"Xena,"

"Yes," I walked up to her desk.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't been focusing enough to transfer to AP." she said as she walked out.

Blunt much.

I was disappointing myself. Not focusing in my favourite class. Dad is going to scream at me again for not applying myself. My life is over on the first day of school. When I walked out the door, close to tears, another chorus started. I couldn't help it. I felt the tears spill as I ran to the bathroom no one ever uses.

"Xena?" Bex Fields shouts as I push past her.

When I get in, I rip of my bandage and reach for the pen knife in my bag I always carry. I score a cross with the blade on my wrist, as the blood spills out from my arm, the tears spill out.

My phone buzzes and I look down,

'Ouch, better get that cleaned up before daddy realizes. -A'

There was a picture below it of blood covered tissues beside a knife.

Oh, shit.

I reach down into the bottom of my bag and reach a bandage. I dry up and exit.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tanya's POV

When Julian dropped me off, I jumped out and he waved before speeding off. We were slightly late and the halls were nearly empty. I opened my locker and found a pregnancy test with a note attached, which said,

'Negative. But what would happen if it was Positive? What would Julian do if his little sister thought someone knocked her up? Wanna find out? -A'

"Hey." I jumped and turned round to see Bex. She was standing over me, because she's so much taller than me, she reached out into my locker and grabbed the A note. I tried to snatch it away, but she held it above her head.

"You got one too?" she stared at me with those big green eyes, shocked.

"Yeh, I got it this morning." I nodded, looking down the hall. There was no one there but it felt like we were being watched.

"We need to get to class." she stated, still running it over it in her head over and over.

"Will you come over tonight? So we can talk?" she nodded as we walked into class

After classes I went to lunch and sat beside Bex. Her other friends all got up and left as soon as I reached the table. Bex must have seen the look on my face because she emptied a space and motioned for me to sit, "They're just scared of you, the queen bitch's sidekick, as they call you."

"I know, but it would nice to have other friends than you and Penelope." I sighed.

"Speak of the devil."

Penelope walked up to us in her designer dress and heels. Her perfectly manicured nails cleared the table and sat down.

"So, ladies. What's going on in the lives?" she asked as she sat.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. I was doing a lot of that today.

"Ooh, a secret. Do tell?" she leaned across the table.

Bex gave me a nudge and a very subtle shake of the head.

"Sorry, Pen. But we've to go." I turned to get up when I saw in the corner of my eye, a black hoodie. The figure darted away.

"Yeh, sorry." Bex started as I pulled her away.

We ran into the bathroom and saw Xena Fitz cut her wrist with a pen knife. I don't think she saw us because she continued to bleed and sob quietly to herself. We ran into a cubicle when her phone buzzed. She looked at in horror. She bandaged her wrist and fled out the door.

Bex and I shared a look.

"We are going to her house after school." they both said as they went to class.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bex's POV

When Tanya and I arrived at the Fitz's house, we knocked on the door and Ezra Fitz opened the door.

"Good afternoon, girls." he looked surprised to see us and motioned us in, "So, what brings you?"

"We are here to see Xena." Tanya announced and stepped in, confident, as always.

Ezra looked taken aback by my best friends outburst.

I stepped in next and asked more politely, "Can we go see her?"

"Of course, she's upstairs." he closed the door and left Tanya and I in the foyer.

We turned to the stairs and tried every door until we found one locked. We knocked and waited. The lock turned and the door opened up to a dark purple room. In the corner was a bed. The desk was in the other.

As Tanya scanned the big room, Xena asked us, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually." Tanya said as she stepped into the room, "I am Tanya, this is Bex."

"T, she knows, we used to be friends." I metioned.

"Oh," Tanya looked at Xena, "Anyway, you might want to close the door. I don't think you want your dad to here this!"

Xena closed the door once I stepped over the white line drawn on the carpet. Xena hurried over to her bed and motioned for us to sit on the beanbags on the floor.

"So," she sat with her hand on her knees and faced us.

"Well, today, we, um…" I stuttered and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"What she trying to say is," Tanya starts, "We saw you cut yourself today."

"What, no way." Xena denys.

"In the bathroom." I supplied.

Xena wacked her head with her hands, "Just don't tell, Ok?" she was close to tears.

"But, you need help." I was fighting the urge to cry with her.

"You don't unerstand." she cried as if the world had ended and she was the last person on earth.

I walked over to the bed, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Make u understand?" Tanya sweetly asked. She was never sweet.

"Ok, but only if you tell me something." Xena said through the tears.

"Anything."

"Who's A?" she asked still hiding in my shoulder.

Tanya and I looked at each the..

Dum dum DUM!

A/N : I do not promote self harm.


	9. Chapter 8

**If you want me to continue, please give me two more reviews. If you have any criticism about this please share it. This is all just a way for me to improve my writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

When Xena and I separated to go to class, I took the long way to my locker, making a loop around the school. I stuffed all my books in and fixed my hair and grabbed the sheets in the very back. Thankfully, Eve or Xena weren't in any of my classes so all I would have to do is sneak back before lunch. On Mondays, from 9 am - 1 pm, I would get out of school to go to a Music class. The principal allows me to but if my parents found out, I wouldn't be allowed to go back. My mom wants me to become a lawyer like her. I hurry across the street to the small, rectangular building. I had a new teacher and today we are going to find out what roles we have for the Halloween show. I was really nervous to audition. When I arrive I rush over to the stage and sit beside the other kids on the edge. The teacher arrives, looking dishevelled but unbelievably handsome, he looked about 18 and had that rocker walk that said 'Look at me!'

"Right," he rubbed his hands together, "I'm Julian and I'll be your teacher for the year."

There was a chorus of 'Hi's and 'Hello's from the class.

"I have been told you're auditioning for the show today. Who's first?"

I sit next to Xena at lunch and she looks tired and almost like she was numb.

"Xena? Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"What," she bolted up from looking at her bottle of water, "Oh, yes."

She turned to face me so I could see the black circles around her eyes.

We chatted about random things until the bell rang to signal lunch was over.

"Bye." she tried to sound cheery but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Wait," I called out before she could walk away, "Can come over? About half 4?"

"Yeh, sure." she scurried off down the hallway.

4 o'clock.

When I got home, Eve was already sitting flipping threw her books.

"Lucy?" my dad called from upstairs.

"Yep."

My dad rushed downstairs, "How was school today?"

"Good. Can I go to Xena's tonight?"

I know what his answer will be so I dart for my room and pack my homework bag. I run out the door before my dad can say a word.

I knock on the Fitz's door and Aria opens it.

"Hi, Lucy. Here to see Xena?"

"Yes, thank you." I take the stairs two at a time.

When I reach her room, I hear voices so I stop to listen.

"Who is A?" I hear Xena ask.

I walk in and see Tanya Rivers and Bex Fields.

"You get them too?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xena's POV

"You get them too?" asked Lucy as she turned round the corner.

"Yeh, what she said." Bex answered.

"Wait, why did you ask me?" Tanya looked over to me and fidgeted with her orange scarf.

I knew I shouldn't of said it, but it just came out of me. We just stared at each other across the room.

Tanya was the first to speak, "Why did you ask me?" she repeated, slightly raising her voice.

"I-I figured you would know because you are in 'the crowd'." I stammered, looking down to my feet.

"Well, no. we're being targeted to.

All our phones buzzed at the same time. We got our phones out of our pockets and read,

'Figured it out, bitches? Believe me, next time it won't be so easy! -A'

We all stared at each other, scared and cautious that someone was watching.

"Tanya, your brothers here!" my mom shouted up.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tanya said as she went down.

"Yeh, I'll go too." Bex said.

"I think my dad will be worried. I better go." Lucy left.

I broke into a new set of tears and went to reach for the blade.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm real excited about the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Tanya's POV

"Thanks for picking me up." I said as I hopped into the passenger seat of his silver car.

"No problem." he replied. He looked a little out of it today.

We didn't say a word the whole ride home, which gave me a lot of time to think about what happened today. First, we saw Xena cut and then we found out all four of us have been targeted by thing. Maybe it was just a sick joke played by Tony and Sam Kahn.

When we pulled up to our house, Julian jumped out and went straight to the door. I grabbed the keys, locked the car and ran after him. My dad opened the door and Julian just went to his room.

"Hi, dad." I said and then pushed past and followed my brother. I knocked and no one answered. I knocked again and a voice came through the door, "Go away, please."

That's my brother. Nice even when he's upset.

"Ok." I hoped I didn't sound to disappointed as I stepped down the stairs.

"Oh, hey guys." I said when I saw Bex and Lucy standing beside my mother.

"It's so nice to see you together!" my mom gushed.

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer were best friends in high school. They still hung out a little, but not much. I had a feeling that would all change.

"Yeh, Xena would be here, but she isn't feeling well." We all exchanged looks as Lucy said this.

"Come up to my room." I turned and leaded them up to my room.

"So," I started.

"Bex told me what happened to Xena," I stared at her with a blank expression, "You know…" she made a gesture with her fingers against her wrist.

"Oh, right, poor Xena." I looked at Bex who shook her head and stared at the wall.

"Who's threatening us?" Bex sighed and sat down.

Just then my mom peaked her head around the door, "Are chocolate chip cookies still your favourite, Bex?"

"Yes, Mrs Rivers." Bex nodded.

"Call me Hanna. And you, Lucy? My mom asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I can't eat sugar," Lucy explained.

"Why not? Toby is a real sweet tooth." My mom said, not very subtly.

"Um, I'm gonna go. My parents are probably worried." Lucy whispered as she ran out.

"MOM!" I shouted.

"What did I do?" my mom asked.

"Sugar knocks off her meds!" I explained.

My mom looked after Lucy in horror of what she said.

"Um, Mrs-" my mom glared at Bex, "Hanna, can I stay over?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll call Em." my mom never used that tone with me.

My phone buzzed.

'Jealous, hun. Just like your mother. See you soon, Mini -A'


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, I thought I'd just leave Bex's POV because it would be nearly the same as Chapter 10. So, I decided to do a catch up with the original Liars! Please review.**

Chapter 11

General POV

"Hanna, we got your S.O.S!" Aria walked in with Emily, Spencer and Alison into The Brew.

"You ok Han?" Emily asked Hanna.

"I've had a bad thought." Hanna replies with tears in her eyes.

"Again?" Spencer groaned.

"This is serious, Spence." Alison chided.

"It was just a joke." Spencer whispered.

"What is it?" Aria and Spencer sat down while Emily and Alison ordered for them.

"It's terrible, Ar." Hanna rested her head on Aria tiny shoulder.

When the girls all sat down with there orders Alison spoke first, "It's about the girls."

"How do you know Ali?" Emily looked at her solemnly.

"Why else would she get so worked up, Em." Alison replied.

"Caleb, Andrew, Julian…" Spencer starts to ramble.

"No, Ali's right." Hanna started, "I think the girls are getting attacked by A," she looked at Aria, "Xena," then Spencer, "Lucy," then Alison and Emily, "Bex," and she looked down, "and Tanya."

Startled gasps shook the group. Their phones buzzed at the same time.

"Xena," Aria stated.

Pause

"Lucy," then Spencer.

Pause

"Bex," then Emily.

Pause

"Tanya," then Hanna.

Pause

"Scared yet, Bitches. -A" Alison said.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

When I got home, the house was empty. I decided to make myself dinner since it was half six. I didn't know what to make because like mom, I would probably burn down the house. I called for pizza and while I waited I check up on Xena.

After 4 rings, Xena picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Lucy, what's up?"

"Bex told me what happened today, how are you?"

"I'm ok, but she shouldn't of told you."

"We're best friends, you should've told me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Do you think you could stop?"

"No, it releases-"

"I know what it does."

"Anyway, it's addictive. I already stopped myself from doing it again tonight."

"Oh, ok. Well good night."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Xe."

When the doorbell rang, I assumed it was the pizza, but when I looked again I saw my music teacher at the door. I opened the door and whispered,

"You shouldn't be here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I needed to know how you were after today." eyebrows were knit together with concern.

"I'm fine, now is that it." I lead him outside.

"No," he started, "You got the part!"

"Oh, that's great." I pulled him in for a hug, but when I realised what was happening, I pushed away.

"Sorry."

"No problem. See you next week." he started to walk away.

"Yeh, bye." I said to myself.

"LUCY!" my dad called when he got in the door.

"What?"

"The school called today, why haven't you been taking your medication?" he stood in front of me with crossed arms.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xena's POV

"Xena," my mom calls, "Dinner."

I tried my eyes and walked down. I didn't think I was ready to see my family after what happened that morning, but they would get even more suspicious if I didn't go downstairs.

"Hi, sweetie," my mom came and set dome salad in front of me. I was like my mom on that part, I was a vegetarian.

"You feeling better?" my dad asked from the other side of the table.

"Yeh, thanks." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you help me with my homework?" Kathy whined.

"She wasn't feeling very well, Kath." my mom replied for me.

"I'll help tomorrow." I reassured.

I reached for the salt. And the four year old stared at my arm. I shot my arm back once I saw what she was looking at. I took a shaky breath and scooted my chair back, so fast that it made that horrible squeaky noise.

"I need some air." I explained hastily and ran out the door.

It felt like I ran forever when I reached my favourite secluded alley. I leant against the wall and cried my eyes out. Must have been like that for a while because the next thing I remembered was the pitter patter of rain drops and the sun shining through the crack in the wall. I was shielded from the rain a little but not fully. The door beside me from The Brew opened and a boy about the same age as me walked out carrying trash. I stepped out and made myself clear. I cleared my throat and said,

"Hi."

He must've seen me shivering because he ushered me inside immediately.

"I'll get you a blanket." he rushed off threw the café.

It was 7 am and it opened at 8.

"Sorry for the trouble." I apologised when he came back from the back.

"No problem. Did you stay out there all night?"

"I guess." I replied.

"Can I ask your name?" he asked.

"Xena. Xena Fitz."

"Zach Close." he stated.

"As in the guy that broke my Grandmothers heart?"

"That's my father."

After a long and uncomfortable silence, I asked,

"Would you give me a ride home?"

"Yeh."

When we reached my house, I waved at Zach and then knocked on my door. Kathy opened the door and yelled,

"Xena's home!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 14

Tanya's POV

"So, what you want to do?" Bex asked while she picked at a fraying green blanket.

"Don't know." I replied, eating a cookie.

Just then we heard a knock on the door and my mother slipped through.

"Girls," she started..

"Mother," I made fun.

She glared at me and started again, "So, I was thinking that you girls could model for my fashion show this weekend."

"No Mom-"

"Yeh Hanna, I'd love to." Bex interrupted.

"Cool. And I was hoping to ask Xena and Lucy as well." my mom beamed.

"I'm sure they would." Bex flashed her award-winning smile.

My mom smiled back and left through the door.

"Bex!" I complained.

"What?" she said.

Then our phones buzzed simultaneously.

'Mommy's big show will be a bust, unless you can help it. And I know just how you can. xox -A'

Bex and I shared knowing looks. Bex look around the room, scared of what she might find. I looked out the window because I knew my room was in no way compromised after I tore it up this morning. Out the window I saw a black hooded figure.

"Bex?" my voice wavered a little as I realised. A was everywhere. There was no escape.

Bex noticed the fear in my voice, and ran over to look with me.

"What?" she said once she finished looking and saw nothing.

"I saw him/her!"

"Maybe you didn't." she replied.

"I did!" I defended myself.

"Come on, let's sleep."

I nodded and retreated from the window. I threw back the covers and climbed in and Bex got in beside me. I kept thinking about what happened today. Just another day in the hectic life of Tanya Rivers. Eventually Bex's breathing started to slow and she was snoring lightly. Hopefully, the next day would be a lot less eventful.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been really tired with school and all. I've decided that** **I**'ll** make my usual posting days Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Bex's POV

I woke up with a start. I pretended to be Ok for my paranoid best friend but I was scared out of my wits too. Tanya was sleeping beside me and looked peaceful. I looked over at the alarm clock on her side. It was midnight. I decided to get a glass of water, so I threw back the covers and crept down the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the hushed voices of Aria Fitz, Alison and Emily Fields, Spencer Cavanaugh and Hanna and Caleb Rivers,

"What did they say?" Spencer asked.

"Bex said yes and Tanya will love the dress I designed so she'll agree to it!" Hanna replied, excitedly.

"And I'll ask Xena tomorrow." Aria told them.

"Then we test them." Alison finished.

"Why do we think A is chasing them?" Caleb asked.

"Because A told us." Hanna sighed as if it was obvious.

"Since when do we trust A?" Caleb questioned.

"Yeh, he's right." Emily clarified.

"We don't trust A." Alison stated.

"We are testing the girls to see if they are being attacked." Spencer finished.

"I still don't get it." Emily counters.

"We're going to send them a message on Friday and see there reaction." Hanna beamed with pride of the plan.

"Why not just ask them?" Emily pleaded.

"They're teenage girls, Em. Remember what we were like." Alison replied.

"OK." Emily gave in.

"It' not going to work." Caleb said.

"It will!" Spencer, Alison and Hanna exclaimed at the same time.

After the overheard conversation, I ran back to Tanya's room. When I went in, she was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. It was a quarter past midnight now and I sat on the bed.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you with the other girls tomorrow." I replied.

"Ok, then, go to sleep." she mumbled, already lying down.

I didn't sleep a wink that night, our parents would trick us, what else will do. Are they A? were they stalked by A to? What was going on?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy's POV

I lay in bed, contemplating what happened. My father figured it out. Julian wouldn't of told, I think. I hardly even knew him. How could I trust him already? I wondered what would happen next. If I'd be shipped of to Radley again. Or forced to go back to the therapy I just recently got out of. My mom hasn't came home yet, so I had a few minutes of freedom before I was hounded by questions. It was now midnight and outside the window, the street light were dim. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and heaved the window open. It was stiff because I hadn't snuck out for months. There was a old vine leading down, beneath my window. I didn't know where I would go, bbut I did it anyway. When I jumped down, I made my way down the street to the play park. I sat on the swings and started to think about A. I had a feeling that it would get worse from there. I thought about my class and my new teacher. I sat like that for about half an hour and then I decided to get back. When I got back, I remembered that the vine is to high to climb back up. I realised I would have to sneak through the back door. I hurried round and felt so lucky that the door was unlocked. I looked through the window and saw my dad was nowhere in sight. I opened the door and rushed up to my room. My dad was standing in my room.

"Where were you?" he demands.

"Out." I sigh.

"I can see that." he says disappointedly, "We'll talk tomorrow."

I sigh and climb into bed. What will happen tomorrow?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Xena's POV

"Xena!" my mom exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs to smother me in hugs. I was not in the slightest pleased to be back home, but I knew my parents would freak out if I didn't come back.

"Where were you?" she squeezed.

"The Brew." I sighed, trying to get out of my mothers iron grip.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I wrench myself free.

I brush past my dad before he can reach the bottom of the stairs. I can't stand being rude to him, but he knows me too well. He'd know something was wrong before I'd get the chance to speak. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"Honey?" my dad started as he fumbled with the knob, "You Ok?"

I looked down at my torn sleeves. Through them you could see my bandages. I felt myself reaching for the pen knife beside my bed. I couldn't stop myself. My hand moved like it wasn't my own. I finally mustered enough control to change the course to my phone. It was about 7 am but I texted them a 'S.O.S' hoping that they would come.

Lucy, Bex and Tanya showed up at my door 10 minutes later.

"We got your S.O.S," Tanya rushed in, "What's up?"

I showed them my wrists. They all gasped in unision when they saw the deep cuts. 10 minutes to late. I couldn't help it. Without my morning fix of adrenaline, I would be dead to the world. Numb. The white, hot pain had subsided, but the tingling effects don't stop for a few hours.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Are you Ok?"

Tanya muttered, "Shit!"

The girls looked at each other, it seemed as though they were sending messages to each other through their eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bex helped me up and lead me to the bathroom across the hall.

I came out 5 minutes later with my wrists newly bandaged. Tanya and Lucy were talking in hushed tones with my parents. I didn't care if they told my secret. I didn't care about anything at that moment.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked when she turned around.

Bex nodded and lead me to Lucy's car.

"Don't worry Xe, we didn't tell." Tanya stated as she climbed in.

No one uttered a word the whole car journey. When we arrived, Bex lead me inside a strange white building.

'Dr. Sullivan' it said on the door. My mother had told me about that woman.

For the first time since my friends arrived at my house, I shouted, "You're taking me to a damn phsyc doctor!"


	19. Chapter 18

**I base Emora on my friend Lizza's daughter :( let's just say she wasn't even born! I also base her on my friend Jessie**

**I thought about doing Tanya's POV, but the new character had to be introduced. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

General POV

Emora Rose walked through the streets of Rosewood. She was new to the town and it was a little intimidating. She was in Rosewood with her sister, who was her legal guardian, and her boyfriend. Emora didn't like him because he broke her sister's heart countless times. Emora had the biggest house in Rosewood, she still got lost in it. Iene, her sister, was the head of a big record company, so they had a lot of money. Emora didn't like being 'rich' as people say. When people thought you had more, they get jealous and automatically think you're a snob. The small, dark haired girl walked across the parking lot to Rosewood High. She stood there, her chocolate colored skin sparkling in the sunlight. New town, new school. It would be a long day. Everyone was already in class and the halls were empty. She walked down the halls. Looking for the office. She then saw the most beautiful girl she'd seen ever. The girl was incredibly tall and looked just like Emora's ex, Kami. She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Excuse me," Emora's heavy Australian accent split through the air.

The girl stopped and said, "Hey,"

The girl started to walk off again.

"I'm Emora Rose, I'm new." she tried again.

"Eve." Eve stated, walking off again.

Emora stopped again.

"Look," Eve started, growing impatient, "I've to go. The office is up there." she stalked off.

Emora pouted, turned on her heel and walked away from the very pretty girl.

**I just want to say that Emora will have her own POV eventually, if you're wondering. I also wanted to tell you that I really do apreciate the reviews of those who take the time.**

**And finally, I would like some of my more frequent readers to review and give me anything you would like to happen, which character is your favourite, that sorta thing. I'm just trying to improve my writing. See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bex's POV

"Xena!" Tanya screamed, "Get out of the freaking car!"

Lucy, and I tried to pull Xena out of the car while Tanya pushed from the other side. Xena's grip on the car was like iron and blood was running down her arm where she had held on for life.

"Your bleeding," Lucy said when she noticed and she and I let go.

However, Tanya didn't realize what we were doing and landed on the seat with a thump.

"OW!" she shouted at us.

"Xena, you need help." I tried to reason with her.

"I know, but if I go in-" Xena whined.

"She'll tell. We know." Lucy rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"But, you don't have to tell your… secret. Just the reason why." I told her.

Tanya was still rubbing her head and Xena was trembling slightly.

"Ok." Xena nodded, her voice quivering.

"That's my girl!" Lucy beamed at her best friend.

Just then, Xena's phone buzzed. I knew who it was before she gasped and dropped her phone on the floor of the car. A! Xena struggled to get back in the car.

Tanya picked up the phone and read it aloud, "You go in and it's going to get bad! Get ready for the nightmare, my sweet. -A"

When we finally got Xena out and in the waiting room, I whispered, "You girls go on and get to school."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeh, I'll stay with her."

"Good, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies." Tanya exclaimed, but before she could leave, I turned her round and whispered, "Will call my mom and Xena's?"

"Of course." Tanya agreed and dragged Lucy out, her heels clicking on the hard, wooden floor.

I turned and sat beside my new friend, waiting for what was about to unravel.

"Xena Fitz!" a middle aged receptionist called out.

I dragged Xena to the woman at the desk.

"I'm guessing that's her?" the woman asked but it was more of a snaky comment. Anyone who looked at Xena could see she was troubled by her shaking hands, darting glance and her puffy red eyes. "In their." the plump lady smirked and pointed to a white door. If Tanya was here, she would probably stamp on the woman's foot and come back with a cool comment. I wish I was as confident like her.

I dragged Xena into a yellow room and patted her arm.

There was a lady in her 50s sitting at the desk. She had a broad smile and she gestured to the couch at the other side of the room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Sullivan, I'm guessing your Xena?" she directed her question to Xena who was staring off to space.

I spoke up, "Yep, that's Xena and I'm Bex Fields." I smiled back, "Is it ok if I stay in?"

"Sure, let's get started, shall we?" the kind Dr. grinned.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lucy's POV

When Tanya and I reached the school, everyone was standing outside pointing at the window. I could see amber flames rising through the windows. The parking lot was filled with 'What happened?' and 'Is anyone stuck inside?'

A teacher, I noticed it was Mrs Fitz, rushed out and started calling names.

"Mikchael Cole … Lucy Cavanaugh"

I raised my hand. She nodded and noted down my name.

"Rebecca Fields … Xena Fitz" she reached their names and darted around the group of students looking for her daughter.

Tanya raised her hand, "Xe and Bex are out."

"Oh ok." she sighed, relieved and continued checking off names.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes she reached Tanya name. Tanya raised her hand quickly then walked over to me.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"No idiot, I got here when you did!" I replied in sarcastic voice.

She silently nodded and looked up and stared into the burning building. We saw Penelope next, she looked terrible, her mascara was running down her cheeks and her hair was all askew.

"You look terrible." I said, immediately regretting it.

"Wow, thanks Lucy!" she rolled her eyes and turned around to face Tanya, "It's awful, Tan." she cried into Tanya's shoulder. Tanya rubbed her back in sympathy.

"He's in their, Sam's stuck in the school!" she wailed.

"Sam Kahn, your brother?" I knew the answer but I just wanted a clarification.

Penelope kept sobbing uncontrollably. I looked about and saw a black figure run out of the back door with a fire thingie. (I don't know what they're called!)

"Tanya!" I whispered urgently and pointed.

She nodded grimly, not letting go of the shaking girl. I stared at the figure running away from the crime.

Just then a firefighter walked out with a dark haired boy latched on to his arm, spluttering and coughing. Penelope and Tony ran to the triplet that completed the circle. Penelope was crying as she hugged the brother she thought she had lost.

I turned and gasped in horror. I poked Tanya, hard and she turned to look at the terrible thing on the window.

One little letter that told us the fire wasn't an accident.

A


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Xena's POV

Bex walked me home after the therapy session. All we talked about was what I did as an outlet. I didn't say anything about my secret, but I think Dr. Sullivan is a little suspicious. Bex pestered me about going back next week as the Dr. suggested, which I agreed to if I could keep the cutting to myself. Some people think it's selfish, and some think it's ok for you let the emotion out by physical pain.

When we got back I invited Bex in, but she had to get home. I walked up the porch steps, bag in hand. We thought the session would be shorter but it lasted a good hour and since it was in Philadelphia, we'd to take the train home. I couldn't be bothered too go back to school. I opened the door and set my keys on the table beside the door.

"Xena?" CeCe Drake, Kathy and Charlie's babysitter called out.

"Hi," I put on a smile and walked into the kitchen. I reached out some orange juice and offered some to CeCe.

She shook her head and said, "Charlie's up having a nap and your sister is watching a movie."

CeCe turned around on the barstool and returned to her work. I went in to see my sister.

"Hey, my little Kat!" I ruffled my sister's hair and sat beside her on the bright red couch. She was watching some sort of Barbie movie and her eyes were glued to the screen. I gave up on getting her attention after 5 minutes of pestering the little twig of a girl. I returned to the kitchen, sitting beside CeCe. She looked hard at her work like it would get done by her staring at it. I cleared my throat and suggested,

"You can go, if you want," I added, "I won't tell my parents."

"You're a life saver Xena!" she scrambled off the barstool and was out the door before I could say,

"Your welcome."

When my dad came through the door, I was holding Charlie while Kathy slept with her head on my knee. I was lost in thought, I'd heard about the fire at school but everyone got out. There were two close calls though, Sam Kahn and his girlfriend, Francessca Zorro. My dad came in and looked at the sleeping children beside me. He soundlessly lifted the petite girl and carried her upstairs. I carried Charlie up to his room and set him down to sleep. I went downstairs, because I knew my dad would want to talk.

"Where were you? Your mother was so worried." he exclaimed when he came down.

"Bex and I had some… stuff, to take care of." I stuttered.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeh, I'm just tired." I yawned for emphasis.

"Ok, go get some sleep." he told me, not convinced, "I'll call you for dinner."

"Thanks Dad," I walked up to my room and my phone buzzed.

'Sweet dreams, bitch -A'

I grabbed a pillow, stuffed it in my voice and let out a muffled scream before going to bed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had a pretty hectic week and I had a serious case of writers block. But all better now ... I think. Enjoy!**Chapter 22

Tanya's POV

Poor Penelope. She almost her brother again today. At least we know he's not A. I stood with Lucy watching the reunited triplets band together once more. I was scared. A nearly burned down the school. If A did that, what else would he/she be capable.

My phone buzzed just as Lucy's did. We shared a look. We knew it was A automatically.

'School's out. -A'

Lucy tugged me over to a corner where no one could hear.

"We need to talk to the girls." she said to me in all seriousness.

"I'll call them to come to my house." I nodded.

I called Bex twice before she picked up, "Hello?" she panted.

"Call Xena and tell her to come to mine. We need to talk." I commanded.

"See you in 10." she replied.

"So, what's up?" Xena asked when we all settled into the couch.

"We need to talk about A." I blurted.

"Ok then." Bex agreed and stared at me with impatient eyes.

Lucy hadn't said a word since the fire and it was starting to worry me.

She just sat there, looking up to space. Xena had her arm around her. I don't think she knew what was wrong with her best friend either, but she comforted her anyway.

"Lucy saw -" I started to say.

"I saw A at the school." Lucy interrupted.

Bex and Xena gasped.

"Did you see who it was?" Xena asked.

"No," Lucy replied, snuggling up to the side of the couch.

We all stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

Bex turned to the rest of us and began to explain,

"Guys? I've something to tell you." she looked at the floor. She seemed incredibly guilty.

We all perked up when she said this.

"I saw our parents last night, talking." she whispered as if it was something terrible, "At the show, they're are going to try catch us out. They know about A."

We all shared a knowing look. We would have to pretend not to be scared by A.

Just then, my mom breezed past the door, "I've got your costumes!" she boasted in a sing-song voice.

"Costumes?" I asked.

My mom brought in the outfits on a clothing rack. I knew which one was mine instantly.

"Like them?" my mom asked, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes." we all breathed.

"Good!" she literally skipped out of the room.

All our phones beeped and we all jumped.

'Ready for the scare of your life? It's Halloween, bitches! -A'


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday like I said I would. Enjoy! ****J**

Chapter 23

Bex's POV

We spent the rest of the afternoon trying on our costumes. They were all beautiful but mine looked great on me and it fit perfectly. Our costumes all suited us. We ignored the A text until it was time to go.

"See you tomorrow." they all called when I started off home.

The cold Autumn air cleared my head as I walked. My house was only 4 blocks from Tanya's but the brisk walk helped to calm me. I lived for these soothing walks. The crisp leaves crunched under my feet and I hiked my bag up my shoulder. The sun was already setting which turned the baby blue sky to a red colour. I could see my house in the distance and the Halloween decorations were put up at every house but mine. My mother hated this time of year and refused to take part. Some childhood trauma I guessed. All the crazy thoughts then rushed back into my brain. A was everywhere. He/she could be watching me right now. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone shout,

"Look out!"

Before I had a chance to look up, I was hit by a solid figure. By the strength of the impact and the fact I was lying on my back, I imagined the person was going pretty fast. I rolled over to the left and sat up. There was a sharp pain in my right ankle but I tried to stand anyway. It hurt like hell so I sat back down and looked around. The figure was standing brushing off the dirt. I tried to focus on the figures face but my gaze shook and I ended up falling back again. When the dizzy spell faded I saw a hand shoot out to grab mine. The hand pulled me up and I whimpered from the pain. The sun lit up my helpers face. It was a boy around my age, whispy blonde hair and brown eyes like chocolate. He stared at me for a moment before hauling me back up. He put an arm beneath my arm so he held most of my weight.

"I'm so sorry Bex." he whispered into my ear.

He lifted his skateboard and walked me towards my house. I was still pretty dizzy and different colors spotted my vision. When we reached the front steps I realised I didn't tell him my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked while limping towards the porch.

Before he could utter a word, I twisted my ankle in a gap in the wood. The pain was like nothing I ever felt before and the supporting arm slipped from under me. I heard an ear splitting crack as I hit the ground and I blacked out.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucy's POV

I got home at about 6 pm that night. Autumn was creping in and taking over its siblings stance in the air. When I got home, my dad and mom were talking in hushed voices again and Eve was probably upstairs doing her "homework". I opened the door quietly and tiptoed up the stairs. If they saw me it would turn into a full on shouting match once again. I sneaked into my room, savouring the last moments of silence. I had a slight case of Misophonia so they sounded louder to me than to other people. My long list of disorders got me out of trouble sometimes but mostly into it. My door opened so I could see my sister's face.

"They're coming!" she whispered then scurried back to her room across the hall.

I quickly ran over to my bed and pretended to read.

"Explain." that one word sent shivers down my spine. She stood with crossed arms in the doorway.

This was going to be a long night.

My mom barely let me speak at all to defend myself and my dad just looked at me with those crystal blue eyes like my own. Once they left, I started to shake involuntarily. I climbed outside my window again. I had known I would use this escape route a lot this year, but not on the first couple of days of school. I jumped down and walked out into the night. It was now 8 pm and the breeze cut through your clothes and blew all around. I walked and walked until I reached my usual retreat. The playground was almost empty except for a dark haired girl. There were running down her beautiful face. I felt a pang in m chest deep down and I sat beside her. I sat for another minute until I reached for a tissue.

"Thank you." she said after stopped crying, her thick accent sailing through the air.

"No problem," I replied, looking up at the stars.

After a while of perfect silence, she explained, "I'm not usually like this."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, waiting for a no. it was nosy of me to ask but I couldn't help it.

"My sister forgot to sign me up for school." she sighed, "Oh, I'm Emora by the way."

"Lucy," I replied, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Yeh,"

She got up and started to walk through the playground.

I didn't get home till late because Emora lived on the other side of Rosewood. My parents were sitting on the couch. My mom had her head on my dad shoulder and was breathing softly. My dad glanced in my direction before turning back. I went upstairs and flopped on my bed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Emora's POV

I had Lucy leave me on the other side of the street because I was hoping to be friends without my heritage in the picture. My sister became my legal guardian when I was 10 and she was 18. My dad left us before I was born and my mum died 6 years ago on Friday. My sister was a big time record producer and her fiance was just gliding through life on her money. I lived in a big white washed house, 3 storeys high. The street which I lived on was full of houses like mine and only the rich lived in them. I crossed over the road to the smallest house I'd ever lived in. I unlocked the door and my cat, Eboline, ran out. I grabbed the kitty and stalked upstairs to the attic. The attic was a small place with only one big window. I sat on the bed and scratched behind Eboline's ears. I picked this room of the house because it was the only one that held a peaceful amosphere.

"Emora!" my sister, Iene yelled as she trundled into my room.

Sometimes I wished I could get away from all that, just not today.

"What?" I sat up and sighed, looking at my sisters huge stomach, I'll be an auntie soon.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she sang.

"What is it?" I instantly perked up at the sound. Surprises were always the best with Iene.

She ran downstairs and came back up in 10 seconds. She handed me a card and gestured for me to open it.

I took a deep breath before opening the envelope. I turned over the pink card.

'Congratulations on the new job!' it said in big italic letters. I opened the card and in the middle, my sister's faint scrawl outlined where I would work as assistant for the next few weeks.

The River!

"Oh my God!" I jumped up and down on my bed, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

I leaped down and enveloped my sister in a hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the assistant for THE Hanna Rivers!"

After a few minutes of jumping around the room, my sister finally spoke.

"You start at the Halloween show." then she left.

I let out a squeal.

I've been waiting for this opportunity for my whole life. This is the step I need to become the best tailor in the world.

My phone buzzed a minute later.

'Ready for the Fright Night -A'

Not again!


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the obstruction of the pattern, but I need to throw this in quickly. It's also pretty short, sorry.**

Chapter 26

Bex's POV

I vaguely remember being carried through the door of my home. There was a blinding white light between my temples. The light warmed until it burned inside my skull. I tried to blink it away but the ray stayed put. I heard the voices of my worried mother but I couldn't make sense of it. I remember hearing the sound of her yelling as she kissed my head. I felt getting put in the car, on the new guy's lap, then it went dark.

I woke up the sound of beeping. The white light got replaced with yellow dots. I opened my eyes tentatively. I was in a white room. Nothing on th walls but a clock that ticked in time with the moniter. I focused on the clock so could read it. It was 12.00 am. I saw a big window which had a wide view of the forest beneath. The trees towered tall and sure, the birds on them sleeping peacefully. I turned and heard muffled voices threw the slightly ajar door. Footsteps that started faint got heavier as they came toward me and the room.

"How is she?" a womens voice drifted through the door.

"Nothing Broken…" a British man said without a hint of emotion, "Blood Loss."

I suddenly realized were I was.

Alison came through the door with two coffes in her hand.

She saw I was awake and asked, "How're you feeling Bluebird?"

"Ok, I guess," I replied, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" she said with sympathy.

"I fell," I tried to piece it together, "That guy…"

"Jaxon Hawthorn." she corrected, "Let me go get Emily."

She carefully kissed my forehead and left to get my mother.

I whispered to myself, "Jaxon,"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 17

Xena's POV

"Xena!" my mom exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs to smother me in hugs. I was not in the slightest pleased to be back home, but I knew my parents would freak out if I didn't come back.

"Where were you?" she squeezed.

"The Brew." I sighed, trying to get out of my mothers iron grip.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I wrench myself free.

I brush past my dad before he can reach the bottom of the stairs. I can't stand being rude to him, but he knows me too well. He'd know something was wrong before I'd get the chance to speak. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"Honey?" my dad started as he fumbled with the knob, "You Ok?"

I looked down at my torn sleeves. Through them you could see my bandages. I felt myself reaching for the pen knife beside my bed. I couldn't stop myself. My hand moved like it wasn't my own. I finally mustered enough control to change the course to my phone. It was about 7 am but I texted them a 'S.O.S' hoping that they would come.

Lucy, Bex and Tanya showed up at my door 10 minutes later.

"We got your S.O.S," Tanya rushed in, "What's up?"

I showed them my wrists. They all gasped in unision when they saw the deep cuts. 10 minutes to late. I couldn't help it. Without my morning fix of adrenaline, I would be dead to the world. Numb. The white, hot pain had subsided, but the tingling effects don't stop for a few hours.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Are you Ok?"

Tanya muttered, "Shit!"

The girls looked at each other, it seemed as though they were sending messages to each other through their eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bex helped me up and lead me to the bathroom across the hall.

I came out 5 minutes later with my wrists newly bandaged. Tanya and Lucy were talking in hushed tones with my parents. I didn't care if they told my secret. I didn't care about anything at that moment.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked when she turned around.

Bex nodded and lead me to Lucy's car.

"Don't worry Xe, we didn't tell." Tanya stated as she climbed in.

No one uttered a word the whole car journey. When we arrived, Bex lead me inside a strange white building.

'Dr. Sullivan' it said on the door. My mother had told me about that woman.

For the first time since my friends arrived at my house, I shouted, "You're taking me to a damn phsyc doctor!"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tanya's POV

It was Friday morning. I was the only one that didn't see my best friend in hospital. I didn't know what the big deal was, she just got some cuts. She gave her mom a scare though. She was never the type to be attention seeking, but I had no doubt in my mind that she was then. I couldn't think about it, I had a long list to do to help my mothers new assistant. My mother basically wasn't my mother during the time of her shows, she became Hanna Marin-Rivers and I became Tanya Rivers, a measly assistant. Oh well, next week she'd become my mom again. I hoped.

I got up at 6.00 am that morning to help out. Hanna called the school and told them that Xena, Bex, Lucy and I wouldn't be in school. I used to love these things but now they're boring and old. I got dressed and skipped down the stairs. The Halloween show was just for charity to get Hanna's name out there. She was in the kitchen, looking over last minute papers. A girl was there, no older than me. She had dark hair and dark, chocolate coloured skin. She was beautiful with her dark curly hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a pair of glasses and her was up in a long ponytail.

When Hanna looked up at me she introduced the pretty girl, "Tanya meet Emora Jane, my assistant. Emora meet Tanya, my daughter."

She looked back down at her work. A few uncomfortable moments passed between me and Emora. At last, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door, but she beat me to it. I already wasn't her biggest fan. Xena, Lucy and Bex came in one by one.

"Hi Emora." Lucy chorused while hugging the girl.

"Hey." she hugged back.

"Emora is Hanna's new assistant." I said with hatred.

"Hi." Xena chirped.

"Hello." Bex looked ok, she sounded ok but you could see in her eyes that she hurt like hell.

I moved on from the grudge I placed on her and turned it to Emora.

Hanna then came out carrying a bag that looked twice her weight.

"Ready to go?"


End file.
